The Dragon's Girl
by Vezza Angel
Summary: Twyla Senoki is far from the romantic type, but when she clashes heads with a certain CEO in the Battle City Tournament, will love prosper?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! The only things in this story I take credit for are the plot and my OC (Own Character). OC based on Kisara. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in anyway whatsoever. Just taking credit for the plot and Twyla, my OC. Ok, now I've got two stories on the go. Not so nervous this time :-) Tips would be handy, since I'm just starting... Anyway, wish me luck! Hope this goes well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

He glared at the white haired girl sitting in front of him. There was something about her that always made him feel... uncomfortable. And he hated her for it. That and the fact that she hung around with Yugi, the mutt and the cheerleaders, gave him, in his opinion, every reason to hate her. Wheeler and she were cut from almost the exact same cloth. They were both boisterous, full of energy, annoying, obnoxious, overconfident, always picking fights with him, and they could eat like there was no tomorrow. The girl was a tomboy, but, he grudgingly admitted, an excellent duelist. That was what made her different from the mutt. She could duel expertly. But that didn't stop her from being rude and sarcastic to him every opportunity she got. But she adored his little brother. He hated her. That was all there was to it. The girl ignored the holes she could feel the brunette burning into her back. She couldn't wait for class to be over so she could get out of here. Her brother, Carlos, was back from overseas for the week. She hadn't seen him in a year and a half, and she was going to meet him at the airport. Her eyes glittered with happiness. Her brother. The only family she had left in the world. He may have adopted her, but she adored him. Her life before she met Carlos was mostly a mixture of boredom and bad and painful memories. Even though he was a soldier, and he risked his life every day, she couldn't think about what would happen if she lost him. The bell sounded, and Twyla Senoki was brought out of her reverie with a harsh yank.

"Hey Twyla!" She looked up as Joey Wheeler stopped in front of her desk.

"Get goin' already! You gotta meet ya bro at da airport ain't ya?" She smiled at him. When Carlos was away, Joey was like her substitute brother.

She nodded at him. "Send my sorrys to the gang for me, will you?" He grinned, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder, an indication he wanted her to move her butt.

"And Kaiba." Joey's expression went from goofy to glaring. "Next time ya glare at her all lesson, at least give her da opportunity to punch ya afterwards!"

Twyla put her books in her bag, sent one final grin at Joey, turned to glare at Kaiba, who was sat behind her, then dashed out of the class. She ran outside, shoved her helmet on her head, and pushed off the pavement to get her skateboard moving. It was her way of getting about, and it wasn't as if she wasn't any good at it. In fact, she was a pro skateboarder. She rode swiftly out of the carpark, and took a left. Half an hour later, she was pacing nervously up and down inside the departure lounge. Her brother's plane was due in any minute, and now the butterflies she had managed to ignore all week were making themselves known. She paused and took a deep breath. That was when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a bear hug. She gasped, turned, and returned the hug her older brother was giving her. "Carlos." She sighed in relief. He was here, and there wasn't a gunshot wound that she could see. She sighed again. Her brother was here. Her world, as small as it was, felt whole again. And to her, that was all that mattered. Her brother held her at arm's length, looking her up and down with approval. "You've gotten taller," he teased. She rolled her eyes. This was one of Carlo's favourite ways to tease her.

"Way da go on spoiling an emotional reunion bro," she said, grinning. "Did Major Patterson take some leave? You haven't got any 9 caliber wounds."

Carlos smiled lovingly. "That's because he used a P-90 handgun instead." They hugged again, before heading outside to find a taxi.

When they arrived at the small flat they called home, the atmosphere was infectious. They joked and laughed and caught up on all the time they'd lost.

"So how's that little feud with Kaiba going?" Carlos asked as he scavenged through the fridge.

"It's alright," Twyla replied. Ever since she had met the CEO, they had hated each other. They bickered over anything and everything, being sarcastic and rude to each other every opportunity they got. "Joey hasn't tried to attack him since lunch. It's his personal best." Carlos flopped down on the sofa and looked across at her.

"Does Kaiba know your in the Battle City Tournament yet?"

She shook her head. "It'll be my special surprise. Something to make his life that little bit more miserable." Her older brother smiled.

"Well, isn't that a special surprise? He'll love you for this one, Twyla." The white haired girl smirked at him. "I know."

Two weeks later, Twyla was walking through Domino Square, a duel disk attached to her arm, and Fairywitch, her monster spirit, floating beside her, babbling about the clouds. Twyla smiled at her. Fairywitch was her most trusted partner in the world. Everbody could see her, but they never made a big fuss about. She was affectionately nicknamed Fai by Joey, and it had stuck. Twyla grinned to herself. Kaiba had hit the roof when he found out that Joey and she were in his tournament, but there hadn't been anything he could do about it. Joey had challenged him to a duel, and it would have happened if Kaiba hadn't disappeared in a helicopter. She smirked. Carlos had gone back to his base overseas, but she had rung him yesterday to tell him she was going to the Finals. He had been extremely proud, and that was the best feeling in the world. She had won her six locator cards, and had secured a place in the finals. That meant a chance to kick Kaiba's butt. That, in her opinion, was the second best feeling in the world. Twyla was brought out of her thoughts by the ring of her cellphone. She pulled it out, and checked the caller ID. It was Yugi. Why was he ringing her? She flicked the phone open and said,

"Yo, what's up?"

"Twyla, where are you?" She frowned. Something wasn't right.

"I'm in Domino Square. Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Twyla, Joey and Tea have been kidnapped. You're also a target. Be very careful."

"What's goin' on, Twyla?" Fai asked.

"Yuge, what the heck is going on?"

"It's too long a story for right now. Tell me, can you see a tall glass building with a flat roof from where you are?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to meet us on top of that building in five minutes."

"Does that mean I've gotta run?" Yugi chuckled.

"Yes."

"And what do you mean by us?"

"Kaiba is with me. Mokuba has been kidnapped as well."

Twyla felt the usual rush of disgust at the mention of Kaiba. "Do I have to come?"

"Twyla." Yugi sounded deadly serious. "You are in grave danger. I know you don't like Kaiba-"

"That has to be the understatement of the year."

"But you must come. Please?"

She sighed. "The things I do for you."

"Thankyou, Twyla. Get here as quick as you can, alright?"

"Alright." She flipped the phone shut, her mind whirring. Mokuba, Tea and Joey had been kidnapped? Why? By whom? And why was she a target as well?

"What was that all about Twyla? And where are we going?" Fai asked. She could sense that Twyla was worried about something.

"Well," she murmured. "No point in making Yugi worry his pretty little hairdo off. Let's go, Fai." She started in the direction of the tower, making sure that Fai stayed close by, and keeping a close eye on the people around her. She noticed two men in purple cloaks following her. "That," she thought, "looks like trouble."

They dashed into the lift, out of breath and panting.

"That was close," Fai said in relief. "But we lost them. I'm glad. They were creepy. Do you think they were stalkers? Only celebrities have stalkers! That means we're celebrities!" She started bouncing around in midair, whilst Twyla lent against the wall and caught her breath.

"They weren't stalkers, Fai. They were kidnappers."

"Oh." Fai stopped bouncing and sat on Twyla's shoulder. "Guess that means we ain't famous then."

Twyla chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that's one way to look at it." The lift doors dinged open, and they walked out onto the roof to see Yugi and Kaiba ganging up on another guy in a cloak. The only difference about this one was he had a mask covering half of his face. His body was limp on the floor. She walked over the glass floor, and peered down where two of the glass slabs had disappeared. She could see one more guy in a purple robe hanging by his parachute from a pole. Fai and Twyla winced at the same time. "Ouch," Fai muttered under her breath. Twyla walked over to Yugi and Kaiba and said cheerfully, "Rather him than me."

Yugi turned to her, relief evident on his face. "Twyla, you're alright."

"Of course we are," Fai piped up. Yugi smiled at her. "I'm glad both of you are alright."

"What's she doing here?" This was from Kaiba. Twyla glared at him. Yugi, sensing Twyla was about to snap at him, cut in.

"Twyla is coming with us, Kaiba, to make sure she stays out of harm's reach." Kaiba glared down at Twyla. The girl, who was the same height as Yami, glared back up at him. That was when Fai tapped her on the shoulder. "Um...Twyla...Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Twyla turned to the spirit.

"That helicopter." Twyla listened.

"Nope." She turned to Yugi. "Can you hear anything?" He shook his head. She didn't bother asking Kaiba. Then, a helicopter soared across the sky and landed on the roof. The door swung open ro reveal Mokuba, safe and sound. Twyla's eyes softened as she watched the young boy run to his brother and give him a hug. Fai grinned at her master affectionately. Fai had been Twyla's companion ever since her parents had died. They were making it fine on there own. But Fai worried about her best friend alot. Twyla was always working to make sure she wouldn't have to rely on Carlos all the time. Twyla hated relying on her brother, especially since he was working so hard overseas. Apparently, Twyla didn't want to be a burden to her foster brother. He had adopted her, and then joined the army when Twyla was fifteen. Fai had made it her duty to be there for the girl of the White Dragon no matter what happened. She knew Twyla was different from her peers. All the Spirit Council had told her was a baby girl had been born with the power of the White Dragon. She had been told to protect this girl at all costs. Now, instead of following her orders, Fai was protecting her master because of the deep bond they shared. She knew Twyla was jealous of the Kaiba brothers' relationship, longing to be able to have somebody to love her in the same way. Of course, Twyla would never admit this, but that was typical of her. Fai hadn't been concentrating, and almost fell out of the air when Twyla poked her in the nose.

"Huh? Who? What? Twyla! Don't do that!" Twyla chuckled, her blue eyes glittering.

"Come on, dizzy daydream, we're going," she teased. Fai nodded distractedly, and floated across to the chopper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's done. Whatcha think? Yeah, I posted this really quickly after Heart of the Ice, but I've been working on it, and I just had to post it. I am never going to tell the family I write romances. I would NEVER live it down. I'll still here about it when I'm fifty odd. Can you just imagine that? I actually love romance stories, just everybody thinks they make me squirm. So shush... Well, review! All flames will be turned into marshmallows! (I luv marshmallows!) <strong>

**TTFN, Vezza Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haven't updated this story in ages. Writer's block is so irritating. Oh well, at least this is done now. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to happen in this story, but in the end, I came up with this. Anyway, review and subscribe!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Twyla stared blankly out of the window of the chopper, her arms held casually behind her head. Yami was talking to Kaiba and Mokuba, and Fai was listening intently. She was listening as well but her mind was far away, worrying about Joey and Tea. From what Mokuba had told them, Tea was safe, but he couldn't be sure about Joey. The last thing he'd seen of Tea was her falling to the ground onto their kidnappers. Something shifted in her eyes.

"Hopefully," she thought, "they're alright."

The chopper soared through the sky, and the city was a spectacular sight. She was about to ask when they would get there, when Mokuba said, "We're almost at the Rare Hunters hideout. I can show you where they were keeping me and Tea."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Once we land, we'll look for my friends."

She turned towards the window again, watching the dock rise up to meet them. Her eyes scanned the docks, looking for any sign of Joey or Tea. Then her eyes fell on a familiar mop of blonde hair, and she sighed with relief. He was alright. She turned to Yami as they landed.

"Joey's alright."

Kaiba looked at her suspiciously, and she rolled her eyes.

"Say one thing that sounds strange around him, and you might as well have pulled the trigger," she thought dryly.

She climbed out after Mokuba, and she tensed as she watched Joey. Something wasn't right. Something was definitely off. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. He didn't look any different... same messy blonde hair, same duel disk, same...eyes. His eyes, They were...faded? No, more like empty, if that made any sense. As Yami walked past her, she remembered something he said on the way over.

"This Marik has the power to take over other peoples' minds."

That was when it all fell into place. She put a hand on Yami's shoulder. He looked at her curiously.

"Twyla?"

"It isn't him."

"What?" Fai said. "Of course it's Joey, Twyla. Who else could it be?"

Without taking her eyes off Joey, she said,"Exactly."

"Very observant. Not many people notice just by looking."

They all turned to look at Joey. He was smirking.

"Creepy," Fai muttered under her breath.

"You must be Twyla Senoki. You're a remarkable duelist, if my mindslaves have been telling me about the right girl."

Twyla raised an eyebrow. "That depends on whose asking."

"They also told me that for such a pretty girl, you have a smart mouth."

"Where's Tea?" She asked quietly.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Marik," Yami growled. Twyla backed up to stand next to Mokuba.

"Twyla?" The boy asked curiously.

Twyla stared ahead, but said, "Mokuba. You remember what Yugi said about Marik being able to control minds?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll give ya three guesses."

"You don't seriously think this Marik has taken over Wheeler's mind, Senoki?"

Kaiba looked at her with cold blue eyes. She glanced at him. Blue clashed with blue.

"I'm deadly serious, Kaiba."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so hope you liked that. I was seriously stuck on what to write for this chapter though. Anyways, plot ideas are welcomed! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed this and my other stories. As always, flames will be turned into marshmallows! :-)<strong>

**TTFN, **

**Vezza Angel **


End file.
